Quei due
by ryuzaki eru
Summary: Accovacciato a terra, Near osservava i pezzi del puzzle latteo che aveva dinanzi, sparsi sul pavimento. Ad un passo da lui, in piedi, con le braccia conserte, Mello lo scrutava spavaldamente, con un sorrisetto provocatorio e prepotente… -E adesso?- gli disse sogghignando … -Immagino dovrai ricominciare da capo...- Aveva distrutto il puzzle. Near non batté ciglio...One shot no yaoi!


_**Grazie di essere qui ^_^**_

**I personaggi che compariranno sono proprietà di ****Tsugumi****Ohba**** e ****Takeshi****Obata**

"**QUEI DUE"**

**Dalla finestra ****si ****infiltrava ancora una lama di luce, che lunga, diritta e tiepida giungeva al pavimento di legno scuro e usurato e lo percorreva tutto per l'intera lunghezza di quella grande stanza… **

**Fuori, il disco arancio del sole, grande, basso all'orizzonte e solo a tratti coperto dalle foglie rossicce degli alberi, concedeva ancora ai suoi raggi obliqui di raggiungere l'angolo di quella finestra, pochi istanti prima di tramontare e sparire da quel cielo grigio di un novembre inoltrato.**

**Ma quella lama di luce tagliava e illuminava ancora il grande tappeto usurato e tante volte calpestato, il divano con i cuscini smossi e schiacciati, alcuni libri disordinatamente poggiati a terra ****ed**** una fetta di torta poggiata su un piattino, sul legno del parquet …**

**Elle se ne stava placidamente rannicchiato sul pavimento, nell'ombra, circondato dai volumi aperti, non toccato da quella luce fastidiosa che gli passava però davanti al volto senza sfiorarlo.**

**Placidamente allungò la mano affusolata verso il piattino che aveva davanti. L'acciaio della forchetta che teneva mollemente dal fondo, tra pollice ****ed**** indice, si conficcò nel pan di Spagna e luccicò, immergendosi in quella lama di luce.**

**Elle staccò un bel pezzo di quella torta e osservandolo accuratamente lo avvicinò con lentezza alle labbra.**

**Poi, quando le sue pupille grandi e scure furono sazie di quella visione, lo infilò in bocca, in un lampo, tutto quanto insieme, e iniziò a masticarlo con gusto, continuando a tenere la forchetta sollevata davanti ****alla**** volto, ma stancamente sostenuta dalle sue dita appese al polso.**

**E poi qualcuno accese la luce.**

**Elle alzò il capo verso l'interruttore, al fianco della porta, in modo distratto, continuando a masticare ****vistosamente****.**

**Ingoiò…**

**E ****Watari**** poggiò davanti a lui, sempre sul pavimento, un vassoio con del tè e dei pasticcini ricoperti di zucchero a velo. **

**La luce l'aveva accesa ****Wammy****, entrando. Entrando in quella stanza enorme e chiassosa…**

**Sì, chiassosa.**

**Le urla di tanti ragazzini si mescolavano nella confusione. **

**Il rimbombare sordo dei piedi che ****correvano**** agilmente e velocemente era incessante. **

**Le risate ****ed**** i gridolini scalmanati si confondevano in un unico sottofondo allegro e quotidiano, quasi cadenzato e noto.**

**Le piccole figurette degli orfani sfrecciavano davanti al detective, senza che lui se ne curasse minimamente, senza che lui li sentisse, senza che lui considerasse la loro presenza come un fastidio, un rumore. **

**Loro c'erano. C'erano sempre stati. Avrebbero continuato ****ad**** esserci.**

**«Hai bisogno del computer?» chiese ****Wammy**** placidamente, osservando il suo pupillo con gli occhi sottili ****ed**** un'espressione calda e premurosa.**

**Elle inclinò il capo in modo buffo e portò la mano a grattarsi la nuca «Uhm… Forse…» disse in modo annoiato…**

**Sì, noia.**

**Si stava annoiando.**

**Poi, all'improvviso, quel chiasso ****si ****interruppe, seguito da un silenzio abbastanza singolare, se non teso…**

**Tutti i bambini adesso guardavano verso un angolo della stanza…**

**In basso, accovacciato a terra, ****Near**** osservava i pezzi del puzzle latteo che aveva dinanzi, i pezzi che adesso erano sparsi un po' ovunque sul legno scuro del pavimento…**

**E ad un passo da lui, in piedi, con ****la**** braccia conserte ed il mento rivolto verso il basso, ****Mello**** scrutava spavaldamente il suo "rivale", con un sorrisetto provocatorio e prepotente… «E adesso?» gli disse sogghignando «…Immagino che dovrai ricominciare da capo…» insinuò con un po' di malignità infantile.**

**Aveva appena distrutto, con un innocuo calcetto, il puzzle quasi concluso di ****Near****…**

**E tutti gli altri bambini tacevano, trattenendo il fiato, curiosi.**

**Perché comunque, in ogni caso, quei due non erano ****due qualunque****, come gli altri, erano "quei due", per l'appunto. ****Lo erano stati fin dal primo istante, irrazionalmente, istintivamente, in modo preponderante****. **

**Per tutti.**

**Elle rimase immobile, ruotò solo appena lo sguardo e le sue pupille scure e adesso serie si fissarono su "quei due".**

**Near**** non batté ciglio.**

**Lentamente e con pazienza riprese a raccogliere i pezzettini sparsi del suo puzzle, mantenendo il mento basso e lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento, noncurante.**

**Non reagì all'ingiustizia. Passivo. E non rese il colpo…**

**Prima che potesse succedere qualcosa, un altro ragazzino, un po' tozzo e ben piazzato, comparve sulla porta, esplorò con lo sguardo torvo all'interno e poi, quando ebbe trovato ciò che cercava, gridò agitando una tavoletta di cioccolata ****«****Eccola, l'ho trovata! Questa è mia! L'ho trovata sotto ****al tuo**** letto, ero certo che me l'avessi rubata tu!» digrignò i denti e partì di corsa, puntando ****Mello****. **

**Lo travolse in pieno e trascinandolo violentemente lo scaraventò sulla parete.**

**Near**** non alzò la testa, ma ricominciò rilassato a incastrare i suoi pezzetti di puzzle racimolati qua e là…**

**Watari**** fece per intervenire tempestivamente.**

**«No.» sussurrò ****Elle lapidario****, rivolgendo furtivamente uno sguardo deciso verso ****Wammy**** che allora si fermò e non intervenne, lasciando che le cose andassero avanti…**

**Così il detective del secolo, apparentemente disinteressato, iniziò a versarsi il tè nella tazza, senza voltare il capo verso "quei due", in quel curioso silenzio di tutti...**

**Mello****, spalle al muro, dopo un primo momento di sgomento seguito all'attacco, accennò un sorriso divertito e, senza attendere nemmeno un istante, sferrò un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco del ragazzino tozzo che gli era rimasto parato davanti. **

**E rese il colpo…**

**Elle tuffò la sua prima zolletta di zucchero nel tè…**

**Il ragazzino tozzo si rannicchiò a terra, ai piedi di ****Mello****, stringendosi l'addome, e lasciò la presa dalla tavoletta di cioccolata che scivolò sul parquet.**

**Mello**** lo guardò abbassando il capo mentre sorrideva duramente ****«****Non sono stato io a rubartela, anche se l'avrei potuto fare tranquillamente. Ma allora stai certo che non l'avresti mai ritrovata.****»**

**Si vinceva così.**

**Si vinceva anche così…**

**Elle lasciò cadere la seconda zolletta nella tazza...**

**Near**** inserì rilassato un altro tassello del puzzle che stava già riprendendo forma sotto i suoi occhi di ghiaccio e col capo sempre chino, mostrando agli altri soltanto i suoi capelli argentei, disse calmo ****«****Dovresti dedicarti anche tu ai puzzle, invece di distruggerli, sono utili, non credo che riusciresti a finire questo, ad esempio. E invece potrebbe servirti. Bisogna sempre finire quello che si è cominciato. Ogni pezzo deve necessariamente andare al suo posto. È così che si vince.****»**

**E incastrò senza alcuna difficoltà un altro tassello bianco…**

**Sì, si vinceva così.**

**Si vinceva anche così…**

**Il terzo cubetto di zucchero sprofondò nella tazza fumante, davanti ad Elle che la osservava serio…**

**Poi il detective sollevò lo sguardo su ****Watari****, un'altra volta.**

**Adesso ****Wammy**** doveva intervenire. Adesso Elle non aveva bisogno di osservare più nulla. Adesso che sapeva che ****Mello**** avrebbe reso sicuramente in modo diretto il colpo presuntuoso sferzato da ****Near****, dal gelido e intelligentissimo ****Near****, dall'immobile e passivo ****Near****, che ****riusciva**** a non essere mai intraprendente ed infantile, nonostante fosse un bambino…**

**Scegliere uno di "quei due"?**

**No…**

**Era il 28 novembre del 2006.**

**Dall'altra parte del mondo, in quel preciso istante, un sequestratore sentì il cuore ****spezzarglisi**** nel petto, colpito da un attacco cardiaco inaspettato, nell'aula di una scuola di Shinjuku, davanti agli occhi impauriti dei bambini che ****aveva**** segregato…**

**Era il 28 novembre del 2006.**

**Il sole a Winchester era appena tramontato.**

**Ed Elle, in quel preciso istante, seppe che non si trattava di attendere del tempo. Seppe che aspettare non sarebbe servito a nulla. **

**Seppe che non avrebbe mai dovuto sceglierne uno solo.**

**Quei due erano due.**

**Lo seppe proprio nel preciso istante che stava irreversibilmente segnando la sua fine.**

_**Grazie a tutti di aver letto fin qui ^^ **_

_**Eru**_


End file.
